


Consequences

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Caught, Comfort, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are reasons why rules are set in place at school. If only students actually followed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

"Since I'm the principal of the boys' school, this does look pretty bad on me as both an educator and a parent, Bloodshed."  
  
Bloodshed didn't say anything, glaring at the man as he sat on the chair across from his father's desk. Bombrush knew Bloodshed could care less about either of their reputations, but still. He would have thought that maybe he would have cared about his girlfriend's. Speaking of which...  
  
Bombrush glanced at the young girl sitting on the chair next to his son, who was holding herself tightly and shaking in her seat. She looked to be on the verge of tears at the moment. Bloodshed was doing his best to console her without saying anything, knowing that anything he did say would probably just get her to burst into tears.   
  
Poor girl. Still, it was a price to be paid. They both, Thornstriker especially, knew that boys couldn't be in the girls dorms after six. And yet, Bloodshed had been in her dorm room around seven last night and they had been caught making out on the bed. So now, they had been asked to come to his office that morning to discuss potential punishment. Something that Bloodshed didn't care about, considering he had had a bunch of detentions and suspensions before.  
  
Not Thornstriker though. This was no doubt the first time she had ever broken any of the rules. Or at least, had gotten caught breaking them. She had a clean record, but with this little incident... Not anymore.    
  
It was a good thing that Soundwave wasn't in today, leaving him to deal with them both. Otherwise, Thornstriker would have had to face Soundwave alone and as motherly as Soundwave could be, she didn't take offenses like these likely.   
  
He gave a small sigh and pushed a box of tissues on his desk closer to Bloodshed. His son didn't say anything and just plucked it off of his desk, handing it to his now crying girlfriend.   
  
"Miss Thornstriker."  
  
She didn't look up at him.  
  
"Just tell me what happened. I want to hear what you have to say."  
  
Thornstriker tried her best to calm down, but she couldn't stop shaking or crying. She was going to get in trouble. Suspended even. Her clean record was going to go out the window. Her parents would probably yank her out of school, embarrassed by her behavior. They would either get her a private tutor or just make her quit on her education altogether. She didn't want that. She knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't want that!  
  
Bloodshed scooted his chair closer to her and held her to him. Damn it, this was his fault... Why hadn't he just left when she told him? It was one thing if he got in trouble, but her? They hadn't even done anything that bad! Fuck this stupid school and these strict rules... It was just a mistake.   
  
"Miss-"  
  
"Bombrush, just stop."  
  
He turned to his son, who was just glaring at him. "Bloodshed, right now isn't the time-"  
  
"Look at her!" he snarled, pulling away from her to gesture to her better. "She's crying! And you interrogating her while you already know what happened in the fucking first place isn't helping!"  
  
Bombrush held up his hands. "It's my job, Bloodshed. I have to-"  
  
"It was my fault in the first place and we both know it-"  
  
"I still have to hear her side-"  
  
"Her side is the same as mine! She already gave the required written report! What the hell else do you want from her?!"  
  
Bombrush sighed and rubbed his forehead. Right... Bloodshed was incredibly overprotective over his girlfriend. And he knew if he kept pushing the other too much, he would probably reach over and punch him square in the jaw. And while he didn't want to make Thornstriker cry, he still had his job as principal. Especially since Soundwave wasn't here. And a punishment had to be carried out for both of them...  
  
Thornstriker wiped her face and forced herself to calm down. "I-I'm sorry...! I-I really didn't...! W-We just...!"  
  
"Take your time, Miss Thornstriker."  
  
"Thornstriker, you don't have to-"  
  
She was already shaking her head. She knew Bloodshed was just trying to help, but it wouldn't do either of them any good if she didn't speak for herself. Bombrush wouldn't let them go to class if she didn't speak soon. It was bad enough she got in trouble for this... She didn't want to miss her classes and get in even more trouble.   
  
"Bl-Bloodshed just came over a-after dinner for s-some tutoring... A-And then... W-When six came by and the hall director t-told him to leave... H-He didn't. B-But I-! I let him stay! I-I said it was... o-okay when he asked to st-stay...! A-And then-! Then we just-!" Her voice got caught in her throat.  
  
"And then you were found... on the bed and kissing."  
  
"Y-Yes..."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I told you - it's the same as what I said."  
  
"To be fair, you did make it seem like you forced yourself to stay while she wanted to kick you out."  
  
Bloodshed's eyes narrowed at him, but Bombrush didn't add anything else to that. Well, now he had to punish them. Justly. He could tell Bloodshed didn't care what his punishment was, but he didn't want to incite the other's wrath by making Thornstriker suffer the same. Not to mention he didn't want Thornstriker to be greatly affected by this one time mistake...  
  
And this  _was_  the girl's first and only offense. It seemed pretty obvious she had tried to get Bloodshed to leave when he was told to as well. Bloodshed, as usual, didn't listen.   
  
Soundwave would have probably disagreed with his decision, but she wasn't here to berate him for it. Besides, he wanted to actually have a decent relationship with his son and throwing his girlfriend under the bus wasn't going to get them anywhere. And it was the first time Thornstriker had broken a rule. Second chances were meant to be had.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let either of you get off unpunished."  
  
"Bomb-"  
  
He held up a hand. The boy remained silent, but he still glared at him, holding Thornstriker's hand tightly as she gripped her skirt and looked at the ground, shaking.   
  
"Miss Thornstriker."  
  
"Y-Yes...?"  
  
Even though she didn't look up, he could tell she was scared to death. He couldn't help but to give a small, soft smile as he said, "Since this is your first offense, though a bit of a serious one, mind you, I'm only going to enact a strict curfew on you for the next week."  
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked. "Wh-What-?"  
  
"You are not allowed to have any visitors, male or female, over in your room for the next week. And you must be in your dormintory building by four during school days. On weekends, you cannot be out past six. Understood?"  
  
"I-I'm not... going to be suspended?"  
  
"No. And I'll mark your offense as something minor, like j-walking. You'll pay a small fine, but it won't show up on your record."  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
He nodded. Then he pointed to Bloodshed, saying, "Your boyfriend isn't so fortunate since this isn't his first offense. And no doubt it won't be his last."  
  
Bloodshed just rolled his eyes at the comment, relaxing in his chair. He didn't care what happened to him. Just so long as Thornstriker didn't get into too much trouble. It sucked that he wouldn't be able to see her after school for very long, but if she didn't have to suffer from this, he didn't care. So long as she was okay.  
  
"Th-Thank you, Mi-Mister Bombrush-!" She was starting to cry again, but out of relief.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, you better get to class. I need to talk to Bloodshed for a little bit."  
  
She nodded, trying to clean up her face a bit. Bombrush just watched as she grabbed her bag as she stood up, Bloodshed still holding onto her hand for a bit. He thought it was rather sweet, considering he had never seen the boy be so gentle with someone else before. He whispered something to her, making her blush a bit before kissing his cheek and saying goodbye. Bloodshed let go of her hand, watching her over his shoulder as she ran out the door.  
  
He turned back to his father, his soft expression turning sour at the smile on Bombrush's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," he chuckled, shaking his head. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "You know I can't be so lenient with you due to your record."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So now I have to suspend you for two days. And don't think you can just lie around in your dorm all day either; I'm making you help clean with the janitors."  
  
Bloodshed just groaned and rolled his eyes. Whatever; it wasn't the worst punishment he had ever gotten. As long as Thornstriker didn't have to go through the same issue, he didn't care.   
  
Still, being stuck out on yard duty for the next two days was going to be a huge pain in the ass.  


End file.
